Hermione's World: The Return
by candy1
Summary: Sequil to Hermiones World.


  
  
Ok like I promiced Part two!!! So what can I say about this FF?!?!?! I love it a LOT better than part one. Thats Y I just sumed it up instead of finishing it. Well here's part 1 of part 2 in Hermione's World.  
  
  
  
Part One  
A new beginning  
  
  
She looked at the scarlet engine that stood before her and wished that she was standing in   
  
front of the plain black one that lead to New York. But she wasn't, and the truth was she may   
  
  
never see it again. She was wearing a plain black robe that had a hood to cover her head she   
  
didn't want anyone to know it was her yet. She was trying to load her luggage on the train when   
  
she herd the fimilar voice of one of the Weasley twins."Can I help you?" he said. "Um yeah if you   
  
would , please?" she tried to descuise her voice, but she knew he would know who she was. Knowone   
  
could fool the Weasley twins. "Herm's?" he said courisly. "Yeah it's me."she said she'd been   
  
caught. "How've you been? We haven't seen you in forever!!!" "Yeah well I could be better but   
  
I'll cope." she said remembering Nail. "Really it was that bad? I though you would come back   
  
telling us all about all the wonderful and interesting things you learned there." said the red   
  
headed boy. "Yeah well...Where's harry and Ron? I want to suprise them." She said trying to get   
  
off the subject. " There mingeling with the commonars." He said sarcasticly. "What did they do   
  
this time?" She asked smileing. She had rather missed the two handsom red headed boys sarcasim   
  
and jokes while she was gone. "Oh well, troubble lurked at the front of the train. See Malfoy was   
  
being smug again like he usually is and Ron punched him in the nose causeing it to bleed and   
  
harry hit him in the gut. It seems as if anythiing can get to there heads now a days." He said.   
  
"Hey george!!! Get ove here we got a visitor!!!" So this ones Fred, she thought to herself. She'd   
  
been wondering which one he was for a while. They looked so much alike! "Yeah it seems so." she   
  
said. "Herms!!!" said george hugging her tightly "Hey how ya been? You look great!!" said George   
  
letting go of her. "Ok, but I could be better." she repeated. "Hey I'm going to go inside and   
  
wait for Harry and Ron ok?" she said. "Sure said Fred holding his arm out so she could sopport   
  
herself on it to get into the train. He was such a gentalman!! She thouhgt.   
  
  
Five minutes later Harry and Ron stumbled in. "I wonder where she is Ron. What if she never   
  
comes back?" she heard Harry saying to Ron. "Blimey Harry do you ever think about anything else?   
  
She'll be here she's probably just out to see some of her old friends. You know were not her only   
  
friends." said Ron sounding annoied. "You know I still love her Ron I don't care if were not   
  
togeather anymore either. That doesn't stop me from loveing her." Harry said. "Hey guys!!"   
  
Hermione said walking up to them and pulling off her robe. Underneath she was wearing a pair of   
  
worn out *MUDDS* and a *TH* top. She decided to go back to her normal hair color (She didn't like   
  
the blond) and decided to keep it at waist lenght. She wen back to her cinnimon eyes and was   
  
still very beautiful. "Hermione!!!" Harry and Ron said at the same time, running at her and   
  
huging her. "You look different!!" said Ron. "So do you." she said back. He didn't look to much   
  
different he had gotten taller and was now about 6ft tall. pretty much everything else was the   
  
same. "How was New York?" asked Harry. He still looked as handsome as ever except his hair was   
  
unsually tame today (But that seemed to be helped out by huge amounts of hair gel:) " It was ok.   
  
Loads of fun. Great school. What more could I ask for?" she lied. She didn't want everyone asking   
  
what was wrong over and over. The compartmen door slid open and in walked Malfoy but without   
  
Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around and laid his eyes on Hermione. "Grander is that you." said   
  
Malifoy smuggly. "Malfoy don't start that crap. You know it's me." she said.She knew this was   
  
very strange and out of character of her and all but she didn't care. This year she ws not going   
  
to take any crap that Malfoy or anyone gave her. If she learned anything in New York it was don't   
  
let your self get pushed around by any one. She wouldn't le tit happen this year. She was tired   
  
of being pushed around just because she was smart or a muggle born. They all just stared at her.  
  
"What!?!?" she yelled. "I can be just as mean as you Malfoy. And I know a hell of a lot more than   
  
you do about magic so I would watch my back this year if I were you."She said with a glint in   
her that Malfoy had never seen before. He took that time to leave. Harry and Ron just looked at   
her half in awe and half afraid.  
  
  
  
  
Ok so I admit it Hermione is a little out of character but I think she needs to toughin up a bit.  
Well I would like to give a special thanks to the reviewer SoMeOnEsPeCiAl. Your review really gave my confidence in this story a BIG boost. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Even if u flame me. I love you all!!! Ok well LYLAS/B.   
  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not owne n e of these characters!!! Rosa and Nail belong mena banies, yes I do have permission to use them from her!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
